In current water pipes fitted on the taps of shower columns, shower heads, shower hoses and systems with embedded pipes, there is the drawback that when the inflow of water is closed, a small volume of water is retained in them, which can cause the proliferation of bacteria and other microorganisms that develop quickly when there is a high degree of humidity.
Another drawback arising with shower heads is that water is retained inside them in equilibrium with the atmospheric pressure; after a time a discharge of water occurs, falling into the shower area, possibly causing discomfort to users.
At present there are devices on the market to eliminate the water retained in sanitary installations, specifically in shower pipes, such as, for example the discharging device applicable to shower taps and similar, presented in Spanish utility model U201030360, in which a device is described, consisting of at least one connector with at least one radial perforation, said connector being inserted on the connection between each one of the intermediate pipes and a main body of the tap, while at the same time said intermediate pipe ends in a shower head, in such a way that when the tap that supplies the intermediate pipe and the shower head is turned off, the water retained inside of said intermediate pipe is discharged passively through the radial perforation in the connector, with the drawback that said device is located on the sanitary installation, creating dead spots without discharging between the taps and the connectors intended for discharging.
Another solution envisaged for evacuating water is found in Spanish utility model U201430102 in which an automatic discharging device is described but which is only intended for timer taps.